Umbra (In Space)
Counterpart to Prince Zodiark, once known as the Astro Shadow Ranger, he is now simply known as the "Shadow Ranger" where his main goals are to eclipse the Rangers he faces in shadow and watch the look of despair on their faces before he kills them. Apperance Physical Discription Unbra wears a black and red organic-looking bodysuit, he wears a silver helmet covered with dark glass, hiding his face from view. It's that he has a smiliar face to those from KO-35, although he possesses golden-yellow eyes, black hair, and pale skin. Personality Umbra has been seen to be kind and spare certain people he knows, he is also at times valiant, values friendship, and possesses heroic qualities. However all these positive attributes go out the window when he becomes "as a being created from the purest of darkness", despite their being present when around Zodiark, possibly due to his feelings for Zodiark. Umbra is proud, cunning, cruel, and described as pure evil. The lives of others, including that of even his Allies, hold absolutely no value to him, he shows no remorse for his actions, and as a pragmatist, he will strike without a moment's thought or warning, seen when he strikes at a powered down Andros when in an ambush and attempts to eliminate him. He has disregarded his master's orders on occasion despite his loyalty to Zodiark, an event demonstrating this being his attempt to destroy Zhane in their first battle, despite the fact that doing this would interfere with Zodiark's plans. He is also shown to be uncaring, having no sympathy for anyone but himself and Zodiark. He can also be overconfident at times. He also seems to enjoy fighting, an event demonstrating this being after Cassie defeated him in their first battle and tried to remove his helmet, he bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter. Though he can comprehend mercy, he rarely gives it, usually being either in an excellent mood or seeing some kind of unknown importance in the opponent. Biography History Power Rangers - In Space Season 1 Final Battle Umbra and Zodiark are only first seen during the breifing to Dark Specture after the end of the Series' (alternated) Final Battle, with Zordon stolen and Princess Andromeda seemingly evil even though she was now holding back in her duties to destroy the Astro Rangers, Dark Specture desicided that Zodiark and his team were to be the next force that were thrown into the mix and Zodiark agreed. Umbra comments also that he can't wait to hunt more Rangers, hinting he has fought and possibly even destroyed many rangers in his quest to please Zodiark, Zodiark meanwhile sees this as a chance to build an Empire right under his "Master"'s nose. Season 2 The ''Black Star'' Upon arriving in the orbit of Sol (Earth's Sun) near Mars, the [[BS-01 Black Star |Space Fortress-type Battlestation BS-01 Black Star is]] used to monitor the Astro Ranger's temporary homeworld of Earth where Zordon is expected to have been held while Zodiark and Umbra in human clothing descide to meld with the people of Earth, they return with information to the ''Black Star'' hinting that the Rangers have turned the old Power Chambers into a Hanger and grounded Base on the planet below when really it is being used to transfer Zordon away from danger. Zodiark sends a Clone of Darkonda named Darkon to Earth to complete his mission and explains to Umbra that Darkon doesn't have a time limit on how many times he can die, however he does have a failsafe that should kill him should he follow his predecessor's "negative attitude", Umbra is eventually left to his own devices which the Ranger hunter desides to head to Earth to play a game on the Rangers.L Equipment Shadow Ranger: *Shadow Morpher - originally allowed Umbra to Morph, it is no longer physically used as Umbra uses his mental powers to sync with the activation sequence. *Gear of Chaos - Umbra's perfered weapon. *Shadow Zord - Umbra's Zord, the most destructive of all Astro Zords, it has two named forms: **Shadow Zord Fortress Mode **Shadow Fortress Megazord * External Equipment: Category:Ranger Category:In Space (Grid Series)